


A Pink Polar Bear in Love

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Crack, Arctic, Bears, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s05e19 Now We're Only Falling Apart, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Killer Whales, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Parody, Predator/Prey, Seals (Animals), Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pink Polar Bear ends up building an unexpected relationship with Seal Pearl.





	A Pink Polar Bear in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just love, _love_ , LOVE _Koisuru Shirokuma_. Seriously. You should go read the manga and watch the anime shorts when you have the time! ^_^
> 
> Here's my fanart that started it all... https://www.reddit.com/r/stevenuniverse/comments/9fxdx4/koisuru_shirokuma_parody/
> 
> UPDATE 2019/10/16: Going back and readding details I missed is the best!

Once upon a time, living in the Arctic, there was the Great Polar Bear Authority, consisting of four rulers: White Polar Bear, Yellow Polar Bear, Blue Polar Bear, and the littlest Bear, Pink Polar Bear. For their personal servants, they had Harp Seals.

One day, White (the eldest of the four) was nudging a small Harp Seal towards her youngest daughter, Pink.

"Here is your Seal, Pink." said White. "Do not mess her up again." she vaguely warned her.

"Thank you, White!" thanked Pink.

And so the white Polar Bear promptly trundled away, leaving them alone.

Little did her elders know, to Pink, it was a destined meeting. The moment she saw the little Seal, her heart was stolen. Those big, round blue eyes... that puffy black mouth... those soft small hands... that smooth bodyline of hers that was just begging to be snuggled... that pretty peach coloring on the top of her head... but most of all: that beautiful, completely white body of hers.

Poor Pearl, on the other hand, even though she didn't dare show it on her face, was quivering intensely and whimpering and scared out of her wits at the sight of the big, scary predator. _It's a Polar Bear! D-Don't eat me! Please spare my life...!_ the Seal internally pleaded.

To the _Ursus maritimus_ , all she could think of was that an angel had fallen onto the ice; to her, that fuzzy _Pagophilus groenlandicus_ was surely one of the most beautiful things on this planet Earth. "Hm? Oh, it's fine. I'm not going to eat you." Pink reassured.

"?!" _How did she know what I was thinking?!_ Pearl wondered as she continued shaking. _Hohh, I'm too scared to move!_

Pink put a paw down on top of Pearl gently, causing the latter to flinch. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yes, my Polar Bear." said Pearl a bit hesitantly.

Pink was giggling as she put the Seal up on her fluffy back. And so they went away together.

* * *

Several days later, Pearl was safe, sound, and alive and well. Thank the stars that Pink didn't even think about making her into a meal! So, that meant that she could fully trust this particular Polar Bear, right?

On one of the highest cliffs, Pink was watching over the icy lands. It wasn't very entertaining at all.

"Could you imagine that running a section of the Arctic Circle would be this dull?" she asked Pearl.

"I could imagine it, if you would like me to, my Polar Bear." said Pearl monotonously.

Pink decided to just let that one slide, because she was now looking longingly at the wide open waters. She had a love for swimming, but the other Polar Bears often forbade it because it usually distracted her and caused her to ignore her duties. "I wish I could just be there..." she sighed.

"We can go to the water at once, my Polar Bear." said Pearl.

Pink jolted in shock. "W-What? N-No, no, if I went into the further parts of the ocean, I would never hear the end of it from Yellow and Blue." Pink then got a hopeful look in her eyes. "Oh, but could you imagine? Me, down under the sea, laughing and playing with the other sea creatures?" she laughed at the thought.

"Of course I can, my Polar Bear." agreed Pearl.

Pink lit up. "Well, then..." Pink grabbed Pearl, and they went down the cliff together. Once they got to the edge of the waters, Pink dived in first, then came right back up to the surface. "Here, hop on my back!" Pink turned around and motioned to Pearl.

"Y-Yes, my Polar Bear!" After Pearl promptly climbed onto Pink's back the latter began swimming. As they got further and further away from land, Pink began diving and coming back up playfully while Pearl held on tight.

* * *

On top of the water, you could see birds occasionally taking it easy there (who immediately flew away upon seeing the big Polar Bear zooming at them). Underneath the surface of the ocean, the sights were even more amazing. There were schools of cod and capelin, and clusters of algae and plankton.

Unfortunately, Pink and Pearl wound up accidentally running right into a vicious, giant Killer Whale. When it opened its huge mouth wide, there were rows of razor-sharp teeth. Who knows if they also ate Polar Bears, but one thing was for sure, they most certainly eat Seals!

They didn't want to find out the answer to the first question. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" the twosome screamed as Pink madly swam away as fast as she could from the beast.

* * *

In the nick of time, they had made it back onto land. The two sprawled out on the ground, the adrenaline all spent.

"Hoo boy... that was _way_ too close!" panted the exhausted Polar Bear. Then, Pink felt someone small snuggling in her soft fur. She looked down to see Pearl just clinging and nuzzling into her for dear life.

The white Seal was shaking and nearly in tears. "I was so scared! I thought that Killer Whale was gonna--Ah!" Pearl came to her senses, and backed away from the ruler absolutely terrified. "I'm sorry! You're so big and nice and warm and fluffy and everything--But you're a Polar Bear--Forgive me! What am I doing? I... I need you to eat me immediately!"

"No!" protested Pink.

Suddenly, Pearl began blushing madly. "But I've been imagining things. Even when you haven't asked me to, I imagine that I ran away and met you here on an Arctic desert, a gentle Polar Bear. And I'm not yours, but I make you so happy anyway! Isn't that ridiculous? Tell me to stop!" the little Seal babbled.

The Polar Bear grabbed the Seal and held her right up to her face while blushing madly herself. "Please don't ever stop!" Pink exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

If there were any humans with cameras around, the photos they would've taken--of a Polar Bear just _embracing_ a Seal tightly without any murderous intent--would've totally gone viral all over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
